


Cedric/OFC prompts

by SapphicPadme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPadme/pseuds/SapphicPadme
Summary: many one-shots of Cedric diggory and an OFC character (this oc is mostly self-insert) based on prompts from tumblr
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cedric hates coffee, but goes to a coffee and drink some, just so he can see Chiara who works there.
> 
> ( So em first one shot, I hope you will like it and keep in mind that english is not my first language :) )

Cedric sighed as he entered the coffee shop for the fourth time this week, he went directly to the table he always sat at and took off his coat and scarf and putted down his bag on the ground near the chair before sitting down. It was a cold day of October, but the warmth of the coffee shop helped him to relax a bit after a long morning at the college. However, the smell of coffee made him frown and wrinkle his nose a bit, no matter how many times he went to the coffee shop he still hated coffee and the smell of it. This was a bit paradoxical considering that he went to a coffee shop almost everyday but when he looked around him, he directly saw the reason why he kept coming, a blond girl with blue eyes which was the same age as him, she was wearing a blue apron which had the coffee shop’s logo and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Cedric learned her name pretty rapidly, thanks to the name tag she was wearing. After all he had a bit of a crush on her but worked really hard on keeping it a secret to his friends even if he was pretty sure they already knew, after all it wasn’t really a secret to see him going in a coffee shop when almost all of his friends knew he hated coffee and also he referred to her sometime and his friend caught the blush on his cheeks pretty fast.

The young man got snapped out of his daydream by now a familiar voice, he was a bit embarrassed and had a small blush on his cheeks before turning around to look at the young woman.

\- Cedric, what a surprise to see you here!

She said that without even hiding the irony behind it, to be honest she was pretty happy to see him, after all she had a little crush on him but she was pretty sure he knew after all she always gave him extras such as muffins or the way she constantly blushed around him could give him so many hints but if he didn’t even notice this well he was really dense.

\- Stop lying Chiara, I know that I am your favourite client.

\- Don’t be too sure of that, I can easily give that title to someone else.

\- But you won’t.

She just laughed at it, the sound making Cedric smile, the poor boy really crushed hard on her.

\- Anyway, do you want your usual order?

\- Sure, there is no need to ask this anymore.

She just answered with a smile before going away to prepare the order. While she was preparing the order of Cedric, he decided to take all of his courage, he needed to try to ask her on a date at least, he didn’t knew how much coffee he could drink before not only hating it but being more than disgusted by it. And if she rejected him for any reasons, at least he can say that he tried.

But she came back with the order in a span of 10 minutes which seemed too fast for him and not enough to muster his courage. Which made him also embarrassed again because she had to snap him out of his daydream again and he laughed awkwardly at it which made him gain a concerned look from the blond girl.

\- Are you okay, you seem a bit off?

\- Don’t worry about that, I was just thinking.

She looked at him, not sure if she should trust this answer but decided to say nothing and go away to help other clients. The lunch went a bit too fast for him, it was surely the nerves that made it look so fast. It was time to pay and also ask the question that stressed him so much, as soon as he was about to pay, he became more and more flustered by that, where was his confidence gone?

\- So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.

\- Oh, what is it? This question directly caught the interest of the bartender who was looking at him intrigued and with a bit of hope that it was the question she wished for. - Would you like to go out sometime?

\- Like a date?

\- Yeah, like a date.

\- I would love to go out!

She said that with a big smile, also making smile Cedric. Both had their biggest smiles while she gave him her number and they slowly parted ways and he kept looking back at her, smiling.

Both had lovesick smile, after all that what they were, lovesick of each other.


	2. Autumn Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a rainy day would help two people to get closer (maybe discover some feelings) and get an entire class to ship them. 
> 
> Inspired by the prompt : Person A just walked onto class, soaked from the rain outside and shivering from the cold, harsh winds, they walk over to their seat, next to Person B and Person B feels so sorry for A, so they give A their hoodie and coat to warm them up. and now the teacher and all of their classmates secretly ship them. (prompt by raggedy-dxctor on tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second one-shot, I hope everyone will enjoy it :)

The rain was pouring really hard today, we could hear the sound of the rain everywhere in Hogwarts and no students would dare to step outsides. Meanwhile, a young woman was running to join her divination class who had the idea to put the care of magical creature class so far away. She had her bag lifted on her head to protect herself from the rain, but it wasn’t really useful when she was already soaked, her Hufflepuff robe was dripping on the floor and she could sense the water in her shoes that soaked her socks.

The last year student finally entered the castle and did not even slow down, she kept running in the hallways, she only putted down her bag which was really heavy. After what seemed the longest run of her life, she finally arrived in front of her class, she breathed in and out one last and entered the class under the eyes of all of her classmates and her teacher. She rapidly went to her seat next to Cedric, he looked at her with concern, she was shivering from the cold weather but when he asked her how she felt, she just brushed it off.

Cedric sighed and took off his Hufflepuff robe, having a sweater and a white shirt beneath it and handed his Hufflepuff robes to the blond girl who looked at him with a confused look and he muttered “take it, you’re literally shaking, you’re going to get sick if you stay in this wet robe”. She knew he won’t let that go and gave up. She took off the soaked Hufflepuff robe and putted the one Cedric gave her instead and not only he forced her to wear his Hufflepuff robes, but he also gave his scarf to her. She sighed while putting the scarf, but she couldn’t contain her smile seeing how he cared about her, both didn’t pay attention to everyone muttering about them, it probably wasn’t that important. But none of them knew that everyone started shipping them just because Cedric made sure she wouldn’t fall sick.

The class went pretty fast which was surprising considering how divination could be boring sometime, the two Hufflepuff were headed to the Hufflepuff common room and kept seeing or hearing people muttering about them but they ignored too concentrated on their conversation. 

The time went pretty fast after divination , they had many other classes but at the moment it was nightfall and both were in the common room on the couch in front of the fire, laughing about things that happened that day. 

\- tell me, how did you end up being that soaked? I understand that you were outside but for how long.

Chiara who had her head on Cedric’s shoulder raised her hand to look at him in the eyes.

\- Well to make it short, I had care of magical creatures’ class just before divination and considering how far it is, well I had the time to have a taste of the rain.

The boy winced at the thought of having to run under the rain and especially after an exhausting class. He rapidly got snapped out of his thoughts by the girl who had her head on his shoulder.

\- Did you hear everyone talking about us during and after divination?  
\- Yeah, I did but didn’t pay attention, what they were saying?  
\- They were talking about how we should end up together.

Just by hearing this, Cedric cheeks went to a bright red, he thanked the world that the girl wasn’t looking at him right now.

\- And what do you think about it?

She straightened herself and turned around to look at him and saw how serious he was and stammered a bit but finally got words out of her mouth.

\- I would like that, if we were together, romantically  
\- And I would like that too.

Slowly he putted his hand on the cheek of the girl, also pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear and slowly approached his face from her, letting her all the time to back off but she didn’t and after seconds that seemed really long both kissed for the first time and it just seemed magical for both of them and they didn’t care about how fast the news would spread.


	3. Why Do I Do This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric and Chiara assembling furniture together

As soon as Chiara came home, she knew that something was wrong by hearing Cedric swearing, something he rarely did. She silently putted down the bags of food she bought from the market and silently went to the room where her boyfriend was. 

By looking at what happening, she understood why he could be so angry but at the same time, the situation was too funny that she couldn’t hold back her laugh. Cedric was in the centre of the room, sitting on the floor that would be soon the living room but right now he was holding two different parts of what will be a table and he had the most confused look on his face but he got surprised by the sound of his girlfriend laughing.

His face softened when he saw her and he sent an embarrassed smile at her, knowing that she saw him in such a bad mood. She slowly approached him and when she was behind him, she ruffled his hair with her left hand and looked at the assembly instructions, trying to understand. While she was reading the paper, Cedric took the left hand of his girlfriend in his hand and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

\- Um Cedric, there is a problem.  
\- What is it?

He looked at her, confused, he was pretty sure that the assembly instructions were about the table after all, all the pieces were the same.

\- Well, to make it simple, the assembly instructions are reversed.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Look at the paper yourself. 

He slowly turned his head to the paper that was in front of him and for the first time in four hours, he finally acknowledged that the assembly instructions were in facts, reversed. His cheeks went red pretty fast and laughed in embarrassment and he putted the paper in the right way.

\- I’m going to help you or I’m pretty sure you’ll get crazy over it.  
\- I won’t!  
\- You have been working on it for four hours, if I let you assemble it alone, I’m pretty sure you’ll go mad over a poor table.

He sighed knowing he had no real choices and Chiara rapidly sat down next to her boyfriend and started to help him. And Cedric got surprised of how fast it went, it was only 10 minutes since they started working on it and they were almost finished.

\- It’s going faster than expected.  
\- Of course, because now the instructions aren’t reversed.  
\- Talk about this again and you’ll regret it.

He said that joking while slowly taking a pillow ready to throw it at her.

\- If you do that, you’ll sleep on the couch Diggory.  
\- Did you really thought that your loving boyfriend would do this?  
\- Don’t play the innocent now, why would you have a pillow in your hand?  
\- Such a good detective.

He said that laughing and his girlfriend looked at him amused. After that, they rapidly finished assembling the table and looked at it proudly. At least they finally had a real living room now. 

\- Now I need to make dinner, let’s hope I won’t reverse the recipe.  
\- Chiara, I beg you to stop with this.  
\- Don’t worry, I still love you, my favourite builder.

She said that pressing a kiss to Cedric cheek and went to the kitchen of the shared apartment while being followed by her boyfriend both having big smiles on their faces.


End file.
